5.16 Der Vorfall, Teil 1
„'Der Vorfall, Teil 1'“ ist die 16. Episode der 5. Staffel von Lost. Sie wird zusammen mit als Zweiteiler ausgestrahlt. Inhalt Rückblenden Jacob spricht mit einem Mann.]] Ein Mann sitzt in einem offenbar unterirdischen Raum mit einem offenen Feuer in der Mitte und webt ein Tuch. Es ist Jacob. Er hat einen kurzen Bart und trägt eine dunkle Hose sowie ein Leinenhemd. Einige Zeit später steht er am Strand und bereitet einen Fisch zu, den er mithilfe einer Reuse fangen konnte. Ein weiterer Mann kommt hinzu. Beide beobachten ein Schiff, welches sich nur unweit vor der Küste aufhält. Es handelt sich dabei um die Black Rock. Der Mann beschuldigt Jacob, das Schiff hierher geführt zu haben und befürchtet, dass neue Besucher nur wieder Zerstörung und Verderben mit sich bringen werden. Der Mann sagt, dass er Jacob gerne töten würde auch wenn er es nicht kann, er irgendwann jedoch eine Möglichkeit finden wird, um das zu tun. Daraufhin verlässt er den Strand und es wird offensichtlich, dass die beiden unmittelbar neben der intakten Statue saßen. Kate Kate und ihr Jugend-Freund Tom stehen vor einem kleinen Lebensmittelladen. Kate sagt Tom, er solle aufpassen, während sie eine Lunchbox stehlen will. Jedoch erwischt sie der Ladeninhaber, welcher Kate sofort erkennt. Er droht, ihre Mutter anzurufen, als ein Mann dazukommt, welcher für die Kiste bezahlen will. Der Ladenbesitzer ist einverstanden. Der Mann beugt sich runter zu Kate. Es ist Jacob. Er bringt sie dazu ihm zu versprechen, dass sie nie wieder stehlen wird und gibt ihr einen Stups auf die Nase. Sawyer thumb|left|250px|[[Sawyer bei der Beerdigung seiner Eltern.]] James, sowie viele weitere Menschen, sehen zu, wie zwei Särge in bereitstehende Wagen gebracht werden. James setzt sich auf die Stufen zur Kirche im Hintergrund und beginnt damit, seinen Brief zu schreiben. Jedoch ist die Mine seines Kugelschreibers leer und Jacob kommt vorbei, um ihm seinen zu geben und ihn kurz an der Hand zu berühren. James fährt mit seinem Brief fort, als sein Onkel sich zu ihm setzt. Er liest den Brief und sagt seinem Neffen, dass ihm Rache nichts bringen würde, denn er kann die Vergangenheit nicht ungeschehen machen („''What's done is done.“). James verspricht, den Brief nicht weiterzuschreiben und fährt mit seinem Onkel zum Friedhof. Sayid Nachdem er die Insel verließ, geht Sayid mit Nadia in Los Angeles spazieren. Sie unterhalten sich, wohin sie an ihrem ersten Hochzeitstag verreisen wollen. Beim Überqueren einer Straße spricht ein Mann Sayid an. Es ist Jacob. Er hält Sayid eine Karte vor und erbittet eine Auskunft. Nadia geht indes langsam weiter über die Straße, als sie brutal von einem Auto angefahren wird. Der Fahrer flüchtet und Sayid rennt ihm hinterher. Er gibt dies jedoch auf und rennt zu Nadia, nachdem Jacob ihm kurz zuvor unbemerkt eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hat. Mit ihren letzten Worten bittet sie Sayid, sie ''nach Hause zu bringen. Ilana Ilana liegt offenbar schwer verwundet und in Verband eingewickelt in einer heruntergekommenen Krankenstation, wahrscheinlich in Russland oder einem anderen zur ehemaligen Sowjetunion gehörenden Land. Jacob besucht sie und bittet Ilana, ihm zu helfen. Sun & Jin thumb|250px|left|[[Jacob gratuliert dem Ehepaar.]] Sun und Jin verkünden gerade ihre Eheversprechen. Die Gäste der Hochzeit klatschen freudig, als sie sich küssen und nach der Zeremonie beglückwünschen sie das frischverheiratete Paar. Jacob geht auf Sun und Jin zu, offenbar um ihnen zu gratulieren. Er sagt ihnen auf koreanisch, dass sie jeden Augenblick schätzen sollen, den sie zusammen verbringen, dann berührt er beide an der Schulter und geht. Sun erwähnt, dass sie keine Ahnung habe, wer dieser Mann sei. Jin nickt und sagt, dass sein Koreanisch perfekt sei. Auf der Insel 1977 Kate, Juliet und Sawyer sitzen im U-Boot und sind dabei, die Insel zu verlassen. Kate erzählt von Jacks Plan, die Insel mithilfe der Wasserstoffbombe hochgehen zu lassen. Sawyer versteht ihre Besorgnis, doch er wirkt erschöpft. Er will mit Juliet sein Glück in der „echten“ Welt versuchen und wünscht Jack nur viel Glück. thumb|left|250px|Daniels Anweisungen, wie die Bombe auseinander genommen werden muss. Währenddessen untersuchen Jack, Sayid, Richard und Eloise die Wasserstoffbombe. Sayid stellt dank Daniels Handbuch fest, dass nicht die ganze Bombe, sondern nur der Kern transportiert werden muss. Dieser sei mehr als ausreichend, um den Unfall an der Schwan-Station zu verhindern und müsse nach der Entfernung innerhalb von zwei Stunden hochgejagt werden. In Daniels Tagebuch entdecken sie eine detaillierte Anleitung, um den radioaktiven Sprengkopf der Bombe zu entfernen. Sayid und Jack machen sich ans Werk. Radzinsky und Chang streiten sich währenddessen an der Baustelle darüber, ob man weiterbohren solle oder nicht. Dr. Chang hält es für zu gefährlich, doch Radzinsky will sechs Jahre an Forschung nicht umsonst betrieben haben und weiter daran arbeiten, die „Welt zu verändern“. Er schreit ein Kommando und der Bohrer wird wieder gestartet. 2007 Locke, Ben, Sun und die anderen der Feinde sind auf ihrem Weg zu Jacob. Sun will bei einer kleinen Rastpause wissen, wer dieser Jacob überhaupt sei. Ben erklärt ihr, dass er für diese Insel verantwortlich sei, und der Anführer nehme seine Befehle entgegen. Auch Sun gegenüber gesteht er, dass er ihn selbst nie gesehen hat. Richard nutzt die Auszeit ebenfalls und fragt John, wie er wieder am Leben sein kann. Er sei so lange auf der Insel gewesen, aber eine Wiederbelebung habe er noch nie gesehen. Als John seine Unsterblichkeit anspricht, meint Richard, dass er sie Jacob zu verdanken habe. Und Locke behauptet nun, dass er extra zu Jacob gehe, um sich bei ihm zu bedanken. Danach müsse man sich noch um die restlichen Passagiere des Ajira-Fluges kümmern. Diese paddeln gerade mit einem der Boote zur Hauptinsel und laden dort ihre große Kiste ab. Als sich Bram fragt, warum sie den bewusstlosen Lapidus mitgenommen haben, meint Ilana, dass er wichtig sein könnte – er könne ein Kandidat sein. Frank öffnet seine Augen und verrät, dass er ihnen schon länger zugehört habe. Damit scheint Ilana kein Problem zu haben; sie sei ohnehin eine von den Guten. Als Frank fragt, was sich in der Kiste befinde, öffnet man diese tatsächlich für ihn. Lapidus ist beim Anblick schockiert. 1977 thumb|right|250px|[[Juliet und Co. übernehmen das U-Boot.]] Im U-Boot hat Sawyer verstanden, was Jacks Plan ist, doch er will ihn nicht davon abbringen, sondern die Insel verlassen. Als ein Dharma-Mitarbeiter ihnen ihre Schlaftropfen geben will, packt Juliet ihn, schlägt seinen Kopf auf den Metalltisch und rammt ihm ihr Knie in den Bauch. Sie nimmt ihm die Schlüssel für die Handschellen ab und befreit sich und Kate, um auf die Insel zurückzukehren. Sie fragt Sawyer, wie seine Entscheidung ist. Er fordert Juliet auf, ihn auch von den Handschellen zu befreien. Juliet, Kate und Sawyer nehmen sich die Waffe des Bewusstlosen und bedrohen den Kapitän des U-Bootes. Sie fordern ihn auf, aufzutauchen und sie rauszulassen. Der Kapitän sagt, dass man das mitbekommen würde, woraufhin Sawyer auf das Funkgerät schießt. Der Kapitän ist überwältigt und bringt das U-Boot zum Auftauchen. Sayid hat die Bombe soweit auseinandergebaut, dass er es schafft den Kern herauszunehmen. Er packt ihn in einen Rucksack. Jack und Richard führen derweil ein Gespräch über Locke. Richard meint, dass er John Locke bereits auf dem Festland besucht habe, doch er sei ihm nie wirklich besonders erschienen. Jack beruhigt ihn und sagt, er solle die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. 2007 Locke ist erstaunt, dass Ben es für sich behalten will, dass John Jacob töten will. Ben erzählt ihm daraufhin vom Vorfall im Tempel und der Tatsache, dass er jeden Auftrag von John erfüllen soll. John ist erfreut und kündigt Ben an, dass Ben Jacob töten wird. 1977 Eloise, Richard, Jack und Sayid folgen den Tunneln bis zu einer Stelle, an der Richard eine Wand durch Klopfen zu prüfen scheint. Er scheint die richtige Stelle zu finden und schlägt die Wand mit dem Hammer ein. Nachdem einige Ziegel entfernt wurden, erkennt man einen Treppenaufgang in einem der Dharma-Häuser. Als Eloise vorausgehen will, schlägt Richard sie von hinten mit dem Schaft seiner Waffe zu Boden. Er begründet dies damit, dass er sie vor der Gefahr da draußen schützen wollte. Jack versteht und klettert mit Sayid durch das Loch in der Wand. Oben sehen die beiden durch die Fenster, dass das ganze Dorf wegen der Evakuierung und des Schusswechsels voller aufgebrachter Leute ist. Sayid entschließt sich, direkt durch die Mengen zu gehen, allerdings getarnt in einem Dharma-Overall. Tatsächlich schaffen sie es das Dorf zu durchqueren, doch kurz vor der Waldgrenze erkennt Roger Linus Sayid. Er entfacht einen wilden Schusswechsel, in dem Jack mehrere Leute tötet und Sayid im Bauch angeschossen wird. Sie können sich noch hinter einem der Häuser verstecken und mit Schüssen so lange in Sicherheit halten, bis ein Dharma-Van auf sie zukommt. Es sind Miles, Jin und Hurley. Sayid wird in den Van gehievt und sie fahren weg. Als das U-Boot wieder abtaucht, werden Kate, Sawyer und Juliet in einem Schlauchboot ausgesetzt. Sie bemerken, dass sie nicht wissen, auf welcher Seite der Insel sie sind. Juliet sieht noch dem U-Boot hinterher, dass bald darauf untertaucht. Wenig später kommen die Drei an einen Strand und hören ein Bellen. Vincent kommt aus dem Dschungel gerannt. Alle sind erfreut den Hund wieder zu sehen. Daraufhin hört man jemanden etwas sagen. „Das darf nicht wahr sein“; Rose. Sie verkündet Bernard (offenbar enttäuscht), dass sie gefunden wurden. Im Dharma-Van gibt es eine starke Diskussion. Jack überzeugt Hurley, dass sie zur Schwan-Baustelle müssen, während er Sayid verarztet. Jack wendet sich Jin zu und sagt ihm, dass er glaubt zu wissen, wie er zu seiner Frau zurückfinden würde. thumb|left|250px|[[Rose und Bernard geht es gut.]] Sawyer kann nicht glauben, dass Rose und Bernard drei Jahre lang im Dschungel gelebt haben. Sie führen sie zu einer kleinen Hütte im Dschungel, in der sie nun leben. Sie erzählen, dass sie die letzten drei Jahre im Dschungel lebten und ihren Ruhestand genießen. Sie stehlen seither stets einige Konserven der DHARMA Initiative, um zu überleben. Als die anderen Rose und Bernard von der Bombe erzählen und dass es passieren könnte, dass sie alle sterben müssen, sagen Rose und Bernard nur, dass ihnen dies egal sei, solange sie nur zusammen seien und beschuldigen Sawyer, Kate und Juliet, dass diese niemals Ruhe geben könnten und immer einen Weg finden würden sich gegenseitig abzuschießen. Rose zeigt Kate, Juliet und Sawyer schließlich den Weg zum Dorf, bevor die drei aufbrechen. 2007 thumb|left|250px|Ilana findet einen Hinweis darauf, wo sich Jacob aufhält. thumb|right|250px|Jacobs Hütte steht in Flammen. Ilanas Gruppe hat Frank einen Schock eingejagt. Sie erzählen ihm, dass sie den Inhalt der Kiste zu jemanden bringen müssen. Bram betont ebenfalls noch einmal, dass sie die „Guten“ seien, doch Lapidus hat diesen Spruch schon zu oft von den Bösen gehört. Daraufhin verkündet Ilana, dass sie angekommen sind. Sie stehen vor Jacobs Hütte. Bram weist darauf hin, dass der Aschekreis rundherum unterbrochen wurde, und Ilana geht alleine mit einer Waffe auf die Hütte zu. Ilana betritt die Hütte und findet einen alten Stofffetzen an der Wand, der mit einem Messer befestigt wurde. Ilana geht wieder nach draußen und sagt, dass dort jemand anderes gewohnt hat. Daraufhin befiehlt sie, dass man die Hütte abbrennen sollte. Man beginnt das Feuer zu legen und Ilana zeigt Bram den Stoff, der eigentlich eine Stickerei mit einem Motiv der Statue ist. Die Gruppe nimmt die Kiste erneut auf und macht sich auf dem Weg zur Statue. Lockes Gruppe kommt am Strandlager an. John verkündet, dass sich jeder kurz ausruhen solle, da er beim Einbruch der Dunkelheit bei Jacob sein will. Kurz darauf setzt er sich zu Ben und weist ihn darauf hin, dass hinter ihm die Luke liegt, unter der Ben und er sich zum ersten Mal getroffen haben. Dann fragt er, warum Ben nur erfunden habe, dass er Jacob gesehen hat. Ben sei es zu peinlich gewesen, dass er ihn nie gesehen hat. Als Ben wissen will, warum er Jacob töten müsse, erinnert John ihn daran, dass Ben immer im Interesse der Insel gehandelt und dennoch Krebs bekommen hat, seine Tochter Alex verloren habe und verstoßen wurde. Sun geht am Strand entlang und findet Aarons Wiege. Sie untersucht sie und entdeckt darin Charlies „DS“-Ring. 1977 thumb|left|250px|[[Sawyer, Juliet und Kate sind entschlossen Jack aufzuhalten.]] Sayid sagt inzwischen bereits selbst, dass man die Blutung nicht stoppen könne. Hurley meint, dass sie nur noch fünf Minuten vom Schwan entfernt seien. Sayid erinnert alle, dass die Bombe vor dem Vorfall explodieren muss, sonst wäre alles umsonst gewesen. Plötzlich drückt Hurley auf die Bremse und bringt den Wagen augenblicklich zum Stehen. Jack fragt, warum sie halten. Hurley zeigt nur nach vorn. Juliet, Sawyer und Kate stehen bewaffnet auf dem Weg. Wissenswertes Allgemeines *Jacob ist der 6. Gast-Charakter in der Serie, der seine eigene Flashback-Episode hat (die anderen sind Rose, Bernard, Desmond (der später den Hauptcharakteren beigetreten ist), Frank und Naomi). Er ist außerdem der 5. Charakter (nach Desmond, Juliet, Miles und Charlotte) der zuerst in einem Flashback vorgestellt wird, bevor er in gegenwärtigen Zeitlinie eingeführt wird. Produktion *Desmond erscheint nicht in dieser Folge. Daniel nur in der Zusammenfassung der bisherigen Folgen. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler Wiederkehrende Themen *Am Anfang der Folge trägt Jacob ein weißes Hemd und Jacobs Feind ein schwarzes Hemd. *Jeweils ein eingekreistes Auge befindet sich oben und in der Mitte von Jacobs Wandteppich. *Nadia wird von einem Laster erfasst und getötet. *Bram sagt zu Frank, "Wir sind die Guten." *Als er ein kleiner Junge ist, setzt Sawyer sich damit auseinander, dass sein Vater erst seine Mutter und dann sich selbst tötete, nachdem seine Eltern von Anthony Cooper betrogen wurden. Handlungsanalyse Kulturelle Referenzen *''Everything That Rises Must Converge: Jacob las auf der Bank ein Buch von bevor Locke aus dem Gebäude fiel. Das Buch ist eine Sammlung von kurzen Geschichten, veröffentlicht wurde es 1965. *' ''': Als junges Mädchen versucht Kate eine Lunch Box zu stehlen die sich auf diese Band bezieht. Literarische Methoden * Bram sagt zu Frank, "Wir sind die Guten." * Sawyers Onkel sagt dem jungem Sawyer und Sawyer sagt später zu Jack, "Was passiert ist, ist passiert." Querverweise *Ben gesteht, dass er Locke im Bezug auf Jacob angelogen hat. *Jack transportiert den primären explosiven Teil der Wasserstoffbombe in seinem Rucksack durch den Dschungel zur Schwan-Baustelle. *Sun findet Charlies Ring in Aarons Krippe. Offene Fragen *Wie "bringt" Jacob Leute zu der Insel? *Warum hat sich Jacob entschieden jede Person auf der Insel an einem zentralen Punkt in deren Leben zu besuchen? **Was bedeuten diese Momente? **Warum stellt er scheinbar sicher, jeden von ihnen zu berühren? **Wie hat er die Insel verlassen? *Woher wusste Jacob, dass John Locke aus dem Fenster geschmissen wird? *Warum hat Jacob seine Hütte verlassen? **Wen haben Locke und Hurley vorher in der Hütte gesehen? **Hat Jacobs Feind die Hütte genutzt? Und wenn, bedeutet das, dass es Christian ist? **Wo ist Claire, wenn die Hütte leer ist? Ist sie tot oder noch am Leben? *Wer sind Ilana und ihre Männer, und warum sagen sie, dass sie "die Guten" sind? *Warum befielt Ilana die Hütte zu verbrennen? *Was weiß Ben über die Zerstörung der Statue? *Wer ist Jacob's Feind? ** Wieso will er Jacob töten? *Warum hat Jacob sich geweigert Ben zu treffen? *Was hat der Webstuhl zu bedeuten den Jacob in der Eröffnungsszene benutzt? *Was ist Ilanas Verbindung zu Jacob? ** Warum ist sie so stark bandagiert? *Warum altert Jacob nicht? * Warum sagt Richard, dass er dank Jacob nicht altert? * Wie ist Jacob auf die Insel gekommen? * Was befindet sich in der Kiste die Ilanas Begleitungen mit sich tragen? Weblinks *Press Release en:The Incident, Parts 1 & 2 he:התקרית, חלקים 1 ו-2 Kategorie:Episoden